Jankenland and Flower Magic World Adventure
Jankenland and Flower Magic World Adventure is the fourth episode of the first season of Power Rangers Mythic Rainbow. Summary With Jankenland and Flower Magic World being taken over by Emperor Nogo, the Mythic Rainbow Rangers had to save them all with some help from new teammates and Mythic Animals. Plot Meeting some new friends at the gym/Faragonda summons Raphael and the others One day at Crystal Prep Academy, Dean Rutherford was coaching Raphael and his friends along with the three students they befriended, Rena Sheridan, Lamar Wilson, and Gianna Hoover. Unfortunately for Arnold Rodriguez, he got jealous of Ralph being the best athlete. Jus then, he and his friends were being summoned by Faragonda and the other mentors. Meeting the Sunny Bell and Jankenland Gang/Revealing the three new Mythic Animals As they arrived at the Unikingdom, they meet with Mary Bell, Vivian, Yuri, Ken, Bongo, Tap, Chris, Bobby, Lucas, Ribbon, Chacha, Jankenman, Aikko, Guyan, Persian, Chokkin, Ururun and Pechakucha. Then, they introduced the three new Mythic Rainbow Animals, Vapor the Mythic Rainbow Indigo Cobra, Toa the Mythic Rainbow Purple Cougar, and Leon the Mythic Rainbow White Chameleon. Emperor Nogo's new evil plan/Summoning a new Shadow Demon to do his bidding Meanwhile at the Shadow Realm, Emperor Nogo came with a new evil plan as he summons a new and stronger Shadow Demon called "Shadow Hornet" to do his evil bidding. Taking over Jankenland and Flower Magic World/Two worlds in great peril Then, he started taking over Jankenland and Flower Magic World while covering it in darkness which had put them in great peril. Finding the three new chosen Power Rangers/Rena, Lamar, and Gianna are the ones Later on, Vapor, Toa, and Leon started searching for the chosen Power Rangers. Then, they found Rena, Lamar, and Gianna who are the ones. An attack of the Shadow Creepers in the city/Ralph rescued Arnold Rodriguez But Suddenly, there was an attack of the Shadow Creepers in the city. Just as they were about to attack Arnold Rodriguez, Ralph saved his life from Shadow Hornet. Leading the Power Rangers to Jankenland/Everything falling out of balance Then, Jankenman and his friends led Ralph and his friends to Jankenland as they discovered that everything is falling completely out of balance as they had to fix it. Setting things right with a lot of rainbow magic/Jankenland back in good hands However, Ralph and his friends started using a lot of rainbow magic to restore it. At last, Jankenland back in good hands with Jankenman and his friends being grateful for their help. Arriving at Flower Magic World/Fixing the troubled mess of this world Then, Mary Bell and her friends brought the Mythic Rainbow Rangers to Flower Magic World. With the troubled mess made in this world, they used their rainbow magic to fix it. Jankenland and Flower Magic World are in good hands/Emperor Nogo was in rage With Jankenland and Flower Magic World are in good hands, Jankenman, Mary Bell, and their friends were thankful. Meanwhile, Emperor Nogo became upset with the Power Rangers getting in his way. Fighting off Shadow Hornet/Arnold discovers who the Mythic Rainbow Rangers were So, the Mythic Rainbow Rangers returned and saw Shadow Hornet as they fought him off. Little did they realized after they morphed, Arnold Rodriguez discovered who the Mythic Rainbow Rangers were and kept it to himself. The rise of the Indigo, Purple, and White Ranger/A triple team effort together Then, the Mythic Rainbow Rangers were ready for battle against Shadow Hornet with Rena, Lamar, and Gianna rising up as the new Indigo, Purple, and White Rangers beginning their teamwork. Taking down Shadow Hornet/Making Shadow Hornet even more bigger At last, Rena, Lamar, and Gianna took own Shadow Hornet. Suddenly, Emperor Nogo made him bigger. Summon the Mythic Rainbow Zords/Two Megazords for the price of one When they summon their Mythic Rainbow Zords, Rena, Lamar, and Gianna had their own Zords as they combine with Wanda, Mac, and Matthew's Zords into the Rainbow Gladiator Megazord as the Mythic Rainbow Megazord joins in the fight. Finally, they took down Shadow Hornet again. Victory for the Mythic Rainbow Rangers/Their new friends became supporters In the CPA, Ralph and his friends celebrated their victory with Jankenman, Mary Bell, and their friends support them through out the way. Rangers Mentors *Faragonda *Eldora *Palladium *Wizgiz *DuFour *Avalon *Griselda *Griffin *Jumpman *Lady Julie *Toad Frederick *Toad Priscilla *King George *Queen Harmony *King Midas *Queen Rosemarie *King Cosmos *Queen Étoile The Mythic Animals Allies *Max Parker *Princess Unikitty, Prince Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, Hawkodile and Richard *Bloom, Flora, Stella, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Roxy and Daphne *Sky, Brandon, Riven, Timmy, Helia, Nex, Roy, Andy and Thoren *Miele, Selina, Mirta, Galatea, Politea, Tine, Irina, Nikki, Maggie, Laura, Gia, Litea, Rosa, Shasha, Autonna, Sofia, Chelsea, Teresa, Sarah, Hayley, Alice, Lolina, Karina, Katy, Kylie, Priscilla, Francine, Ahisa, Lavigne, Amaryl, Anastacia, Kimmy, Silicya, Kadija, Oritensia, Selene, Sandra, Miky, Lin Poo, Kaie, Anemone, Sakura, Francis, Nova, Diaspro, Lily, Icy, Darcy, Stormy and Lucy *Ron, Hippocampus, Big-Eared Bear, Zaba, Swinka, Sowa, Salamandra, Ryba, Ptak, Piesek, Pandamala, Mrowkojad, Lasica, Kret, Krab, Koala, Jezozwier, Hipcio, Dzik and Delfin *Mario, Luigi, Blue Toad, Yellow Toad, Purple Toad, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy and Rosalina *Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Pauline, Birdo, Wario, Waluigi, Nabbit, Toad, Toadette, Yoshi, Green Toad, Cyan Toad, Orange Toad, Purple Toadette, Orange Toadette, Turquoise Toadette, Red Toadette, Blue Toadette and Yellow Toadette *The Sprixie Princesses *Kiko and Pepe *Cassie the Pink Bunny and Sparkles the Yellow Duckling *Yuri, Lili, Matt, Golias the Elephant, Nessa the Giraffe and Bongo the Kangaroo *Knut *Lockette, Amore, Chatta, Tune, Digit, Piff, Cherie and Caramel *Martino, Pam, Livy, Morpho, Fixit, Plasto, Camilla, Molla, Giga, Jolly, Glim, Chammelia, Zing and Blinky *Mary Bell, Vivian, Yuri, Ken, Bongo, Tap, Chris, Bobby, Lucas, Ribbon and Chacha *Jankenman, Aikko, Guyan, Persian, Chokkin, Ururun and Pechakucha Rivals *Arnold Rodriguez Civilians * Villains *Emperor Nogo *Master Frown and Brock Trivia *This episode debut's the first appearance of Arnold Rodriguez and full appearance of Rena Sheridan, Lamar Wilson and Gianna Hoover, Mythic Rainbow Indigo, Purple and White Rangers. Transcripts *Jankenland and Flower Magic World Adventure Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Power Rangers Mythic Rainbow Category:Episodes